El tiempo que espere, me dio la alegría
by Angelus cecidit
Summary: El tiempo que uno espera te recompensa, y eso Voldemort lo... Entrar para leer más. SLASH  como todas mis otras historias . La pareja es secreta. Pero empieza con H.


_Título: El tiempo que espere, me dio la alegría._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling._

_Summary: El tiempo que uno espera te recompensa, y eso Voldemort lo sabe de primera mano._

_Género: Romance/Drama_

_Rating: M (solo para estar seguros)_

_Advertencias: SLASH, M-preg. Un poco de sexo macho-macho. No sé qué más..._

_Pairing: Voldemort/? (es demasiado fácil adivinarla en la historia)_

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><em>Todo a mi alrededor se desmoronaba, todo caia lentamente y yo no podia hacer nada para evitarlo. Los gritos de mis amigos, pidiendo mi ayuda, la sangre que salpicaba mi rostro a cada minuto, no podia escapar de mi destino, de este cruel destino.<em>

_De repente, un dolor en mi espalda me impulsó hacia adelante, estoy cayendo y siento el dolor del impacto en mi cabeza, todo se vuelve negro._

_**Despierto solo para darme cuenta de que no podia ver, no sabia si mis ojos estaban cerrados o abiertos, no podia sentirlos. **_

_**Toque mi rostro, tratando de sacar aquella molestosa sensación de mis ojos, pero cuando los toqué, senti una especie de hilos fuertemente cocidos alrededor, grité con terror, grité hasta que mis cuerdas vocales dejaron de emitir sonido alguno.**_

_**Quise llorar, pero no podia, por que mis ojos estaban cocidos, tanto tiempo jugué a estar ciego, y ahora que lo estoy, no puedo ver nada.**_

"**Veo que por fin has despertado**_"_- _**siento más miedo que nunca.**_

* * *

><p>Voldemort estaba <em>aburrido<em>, el mocoso de Potter habia desaparecido después de que todo terminara, el era ahora quien dominaba el mundo mágico, pero se estaba aburriendo en su mansión, necesitaba algo con lo cual divertirse y torturar a sus sirvientes no disminuía su aburriemiento.

Viendo a Lucius caminar hacia el lo emocionó, Malfoy siempre le traia algo divertido. "¿Quieres algo, Lucius?"- ah, como disfrutaba cuando estos temblaban de miedo al escuchar su voz, era tan gratificante.

Lucius se arrodilló, sin mirarlo en señal de sumisión."Mi Señor, los Carrow han enontrado algo que quizás le interesaria ver"-Voldemort estaba definitivamente emocionado, tanto así que una ligera risa escapó de sus labios.

"¿Que estas esperando para traerlo? Lo quiero aquí y rápido"- Lucius asintió y se levantó, suspirando cuando su Señor no lo torturó. Salio y vio con asco cómo los hermanos Carrow estaban tocando su descubrimiento.

"No lo toquen, saben que a nuestro Señor no le gusta que toquen lo que le traen"- les hermanos se mostraron decepcionados, pero se separaron de su "paquete".

Luicius agarró la correa y tiró de ella, sin preocuparse si lo que lo llevaba puesto se ahogaba, se arrodilló frente a su Señor y le mostró lo que traía, sabiendo que su Lord estaria encantado con tal maravilla, el mismo se habia quedado encantado.

Unos momentos de silencio siguieron antes de que su Señor le ordenara salir, si, definitivamente le había gustado, tanto así que ni siquiera le lanzó la Cruciatus.

Voldemort miraba fascinado a lo que tenia ante si, la hermosa figura que estaba apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, cubierto de algo que parecia ser cuero y que dejaba ver una hermosa piel blanca, su cuerpo era flaco, pero hermoso. Los pantalones de cuero se ajustaban perfectamente a la estrecha cintura y se ceñian a unos hermosos muslos que estaba seguro se sentirian genial alrededor de su cintura, fuertemente apretados cuando el penetraba sin parar en aquel cuerpo, tragó en seco, sintiendo como sus pantalones de repente le quedaban demasiado apretados. Un cabello azabache que constrastaba con el vestuario.

Se acercó y admiro como el cuerpo frente a el se tensaba, atento a sus pasos, de repente, una voz se escuchaba, tan baja que ni la hubiera escuchado si su oficina no hubiera estado en silencio. "¿Donde está mi Amo?"- Voldemort frunció su ceño, molesto de que alguien se hubiera atrevido en domesticar a la fascinante criatura frente a él, a semejante escultura.

"Él te abandonó, no quiso seguir cuidando por ti y me dijo que te tomara conmigo"- el cuerpo tembló.

"Él nunca haria eso, me prometio que no me dejaria..."- Voldemort se acercó, tratando de escuchar algo

"Escucha, el te dejó conmigo y ahora yo soy tu único Amo, ¿entiendes?"- lo único que recibio como respuesta fue un movimiento de cabeza, suspirando contento, se sentó y se emocionó al saber lo que vendría. "Asi que, ¿por que no vienes hacia aquí y te encargas de mi problema?"- vio con lujuria como las caderas del hombre o joven, no estaba seguro, se movian en un delicioso vaivén.

Las manos en su pantalón lo emocionaron aún más, sintiendo como estos eran sacados hasta que su miembro quedó a la vista, fue una buena idea el no haberse puesto ropa interior ese día.

Un gemido brotó de su boca cuando sintió las manos alrededor de su pene, y de repente, algo húmedo se movía alrededor de este, no sabia que pudiera sentir tanto placer, se arqueó en el sofá, empujando mas en aquella deliciosa boca que lo succionaba con maestría.

Al pensar que alguien habia disfrutado del cuerpo que estaba arrodillado, los celos lo embargaron y su mente se nubló, de repente estaba encima del hombre, sacándole la ropa a girones, sintiéndose frustrado cuando no vio ninguna reacción, le arrancó los pantalones e hizo que el hombre se diera la vuelta, separó aquellas redondeadas nalgas y entró de una sola estocada, sin mostrar consideración alguna, penetraba furiosamente en el cuerpo exquisito, confundiendo los gemidos de dolor con los de pasión.

Se corrió dentro de aquel cuerpo, suspirano con satisfacción cuando sintió que su semen cubria el interior del hombre.

Se dejó caer hacia adelante, sin siquiera molestarse en levantarse y ni siquiera darse cuenta de los sollozos ahogados que hacian temblar el cuerpo debajo de el.

**Dos semanas.**

Voldemort no estaba aburrido, podia divestirse con su nuevo juguete cuando quisiera y donde quisiera, no se daba cuenta de que este se veia mal cada dia, ni que por las noches murmuraba en sueños, ni tampoco los constantes vómitos de cada mañana, pero Lucius si se daba cuenta, y le preocupaba que su Señor estuviera despreocupando a su nuevo juguete, después de todo, él era tan humano como ellos, y necesitaba comer, ademas, le intrigaba por que nunca se quitaba la benda que llevaba en sus ojos.

Un dia habia ocurrido lo invitable, y Voldemort se enfureció. Se enfureció cuando vio a Lucius con su peciado juguete, abrazados estrechamente, mientras que este lloraba.

Se habia acercado, nublado de los celos, que no midio las consecuencias de sus actos. Su juguete se habia interpuesto en su ataque, recibiendo él la Cruciatus, su benda se había desatado y vieron con horror sus ojos cocidos. Lucius se veia enfermo, ni los mortífagos eran tan crueles como para hacerle eso a alguien, se dio cuenta de una extraña cictriz en la frente.

Voldemort se acercó y abrazo a su mascota, un suspiro tembloroso scapando de sus labios cuando sintio como el cuerpo de su mascota se sacudia contra el suyo, de su boca saliendo ahogados sollozos al no poder llorar.

Escuchó a Lucius exclamar con sorpresa, se dio la vuelta, molesto por la interrupción e iba sacando su varita para torturarlo cuando este se adelantó y se le acercó. "Mi Señor, me he dado cuenta de algo"- Voldemort suspiró con molestia. "Él tiene una cicatriz en la frente, la misma que Potter"- vio como su Señor parpadeaba sorprendido y apresuradamente se daba la vuelta para destapar la frente de su mascota, y si, ahí estaba la cicatriz que por tanto tiempo le habia condenado.

Se separó, de repente sintiendose abrumado. "Quiero que te lo lleves de aquí y lo devuelvas a su antiguo Amo"- le ordenó a Lucius duramente, se dió la vuelta y volvió apresuradamente a su habitación.

**Tres dias después.**

Lucius sabia que su Señor extrañaba a Potter, y podia ver claramente como se arrepentia de haber ordenado que lo devolvieran a su verdadero Amo. Potter habia desaparecido completamente y nadie sabia donde estaba, su magia había desaparecido de las listas del Ministerio.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres años después<strong>.

Voldemort, Señor Oscuro, temido y adorado por algunos, miraba con melancolia desde su ventana hacia el cielo nocturno, fue una noche parecida a esta que Harry habia desaparecido, mas bien, fue devuelto a su Amo, la luna brillaba intensamente y las estrellas se notaban perfectamente, el aire estaba tranquilo y de vez en cuando se podia oir el ruido del calamar que habitaba el lago de Hogwarts, sus exremidades chocando contra el agua.

Cada noche se preguntaba donde estaba Harry, si estaria vivo, viviendo feliz con su Amo, o muerto... sacudió la cabeza, no queria pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto, si fuera asi...

La puerta de su oficina se abrio violentamente, Lucius se veia desordenado y respiraba agitadamente. "M-mi Señor... algo e-esta ocurriendo f-fuera"- Voldemort se levantó de dónde estaba, siguiendo a Lucius que caminaba con prisa por los pasillos de la mansión Riddle.

Al salir al exterior, vio a sus mejores Mortífagos inconcientes en el suelo, una figura oscura estaba de pie orgullosamente en la cabeza de una estatua de serpiente, un bulto en sus brazos que se removia de vez en cuando.

La figura saltó y aterrizo frente a Voldemort, sin hacerlo parecer difícil. La capucha cubría su rostro sin dejar ver nada, se acercó hasta que el bulto se interponia entre los dos, la respiración de Voldemort se cortó cuando vio que la figura sacaba su capucha dejando ver unos intensos ojos verdes que brillaban llenos de poder en la noche.

"¿P-Potter?"- se maldijo por sonar tan sorprendido

"El mismo que calza y sobra"- se burló, paseando su mirada por la Mansión.

Voldemort vio diez marcas circulares abajo y arriba de los ojos de Harry, en las cuales hace más de tres años habian estado aquellos hilos que impedian que este viera. "¿Que pasó?"- le preguntó, sin dejar que notara cuan contento estaba de verle nuevamente.

"Haciendo esto y aquello"- se detuvo. "Me escapé de mi Amo después de saber que tendria un hijo"- el estómago de Voldemort se retorcia.

"¿E-él es mio?"- un tenso silencio le siguio a su pregunta, de repente, todo ruido se habia detenido alrededor de la mansión.

"¿Por que crees eso?"- le sorprendio la pregunta de Harry. "Yo no creo haber dicho que _mi_ hijo fuera tuyo, pudo haber sido perfectamente de mi anti... de Lasder, mi antiguo _Amo_"- el corazón de Voldemort se hacia pedazos con cada palabra.

Estaba seguro, ahora más que nunca, que el amor te hacía débil. Cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, Harry le sonreía, pero no con regocijo, sino con cariño y...amor.

"Obvio que es tuyo, puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo"- le dijo acercandole al bulto que tenia en sus brazos, Voldemort lo tomó en brazos cuidadosamente, con miedo de que pudiera lastimar a tal tesoro.

Miro a la cara del bebé, y comprobó que efectivamente se parecia a el, sólo que sus ojos eran los de Harry. "Su nombre es Felix"- asintió, completamente perdido en su bebé, _su hijo._

"¿Te quedar-"- las palabras habian muerto en su boca, Harry ya no se encontraba ahí. Miró a su hijo y vio que este tenia una carta en sus manos, la tomó y desdobló.

_Esperar te llevará a la felicidad._

_Te lo aseguro._

_HP_.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, asintió al aire y volvió dentro de su mansión, un aturdido Lucius siguiéndole.

* * *

><p><strong>ÉPÍLOGO.<strong>

"Vuelve aquí pequeño diablo"- un grito alegre sonó en la Mansión, seguido de dos risas.

Voldemort corria tras su hijo, tratando de atraparlo, el pequeño era igual que su padre, escurridizo. Se dio la vuelta al escuchar la risa de su pareja, que miraba divertido como era derrotado por su hijo.

"Me dejé ganar"- le aseguró, ahogo un grito de dolor al sentir un golpe en su tobillo, la risa de su pareja fue más fuerte mientras veia como siseaba de dolor. "Se que disfrutas ver como un crío de cinco me pega, pero te agradeceria si lo tomaras en brazos"- Voldemort se quejó, sintiendo otro golpe, pero esta vez en la rodilla.

Su pareja se acercó y suspiró con alivio cuando tomo a su hijo en brazos, se puso de pie dignamente, arreglandose sus ropas. "Nunca le ganaras al peque aquí, ¿no es cierto Felix?"- gruño con amenaza, pero su pareja no le hizo caso y se divertia haciendole cosquillas al pequeño, el cual ni falta decir que disfrutaba de la atención que le prestaba su padre.

Voldemort sonrio con cariño, acercandose a su pareja y abrazándolo por la cintura, dando un ligero beso en su cuello. "Me alegra que por fin hayas llegado"- Harry se apoyó contra el, mirandolo con sus intensos ojos verdes, los cuales parecian haberse hecho aún más hermosos después de que hubieran estado tanto tiempo privados de ver el mundo exterior.

"Yo también me alegro de haber regresado"- aunque hubiera regresado justo para el quinto cumpleaños de su hijo, este lo reconocia sin problemas y lo habia aceptado alegremente.

Harry le contó que habia estado buscando a Lasder, aquel tipo que tanto mal le habia hecho a su pareja y quien trató de quitarle a su hijo. Le dijo que fue esa razón la que le impulsó a abandonarlo e irse lejos, aunque se le hizo dificil, logró pasar por todas las etapas del embarazo sin complicaciones, que una amable anciana lo habia ayudado en todo aquel tiempo y que esta lo habia sanado de sus ojos, aunque las marcas nunca se fueran, tuvo que pasar un año para que pudiera ver bien, y dos años más para que se recuperara de las antiguas "costumbres" y poder cuidar de su hijo como un padre normal.

"_Tuve que irme Tom, tenia cosas que resolver y sabia que me tomaria tiempo, pero me alegro que hayas esperado por mi, ahora se que podemos ser feliz, con nuestro hijo, y con cuantos nos mande el destino, Te amo"_.

"Te amo"- susurró al oido de Harry.

"También te amo"- si, definitivamente, habia valido la pena tanta espera.

Despues de todo, habia estado esperando por cinco años el regreso de Harry, y no se arrepentia, ni un poco.

* * *

><p><em><span>El tiempo es el único capaz de entender y ayudar a un gran amor.<span>_

_El tiempo no lo decide todo, las decisiones las tomamos nosotros, el tiempo sólo nos da espacio para pensar y luego decidir._

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? Son seis paginas en OpenOffice. Algo que para mi era desonocido.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
